Totally Jaded
by Jauney boy
Summary: After their victory on Coco and Yatsuhashi, Mercury and Emerald have a little early celebration in the locker room showers. It only made it better than they were co-ed, after all, they can't go out too often either. Smut.


**Realized I've never written anything for this ship, despite how much I really love it. I was always heavily focused on Disabler and not this one, but I finally have a prompt and some drive to write so here this is. I think I'm gonna add another one-shot after this and go back to updating one of my other stories. **

**Hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

Shedding the last piece of clothing that she had, Emerald sighed as she stretched, before going into the showers. She was grateful that the co-ed locker rooms were empty, giving her some peace and quiet to relish the easy victory she and her boyfriend just gained, all apart of Cinder's plan. Things were going rather smooth and she intended to see it that way to the end, because she had no idea what she'd do if they were all caught.

Finding a space under one of the many shower heads, she turned and adjusted the nozzles to get the right heat. She normally preferred a scalding temperature herself, but she was here just to get clean after the workout that was her fight against the members of team CFVY, and hopefully relax her bones. As soon as she found the right settings, she immediately got under the water and embraced the wonderful sensation that was a quiet and personal shower. She was already smiling and relaxed as she felt the water run down her naked form and smooth skin, almost making her shiver.

She turned and moved her head around, trying to get every inch of her beautiful body wet and clean, as she ran her hand through her hair. However, her peace and isolation was apparently ruined as she heard a voice behind her as she shook upon hearing it, clearly startled.

"Yo." Was all the voice said, but it didn't take Emerald two seconds to know who it was.

"Mercury!" She shouted before turning to face him, her look of anger being replaced with shock as she saw he was equally as nude as her. (Save for the plastic he had to wrap around his prosthetic to keep them dry). He was just casually leaning against the wall behind her, before he began to laugh at how scared she had gotten, not even expecting her to be so angry. Playing with her was always a good past time. He never knew how she put up with him, let alone date him.

They only started going steady and serious since the attack on the fall maiden and recruiting the White Fang for help, starting as fuck buddies until they caught some feelings.

Now, they were quite happy and needing of each other. But that didn't keep him from acting like the annoying and snarky boy that he was when they met, her reactions were to priceless to give up. However, he was confused as to why she just turned and continued her shower like he wasn't there.

"What? No hello kiss? I didn't mean it..." He said, wondering if he perhaps went too far. But Emerald just turned her head back.

"I know, but I'm really trying to enjoy my shower Mercury. So either wash my help me clean or leave." She said, a tad sternly but clearly not angry, which was a relief for him. He truly had a reason to be in the same shower with her, and it wasn't to get clean either. After a win like that with a cheering audience, they just had to celebrate somehow. He figured going out somewhere like a proper couple, but Beacon be damned with their curfew. It didn't help that their boss Cinder didn't want them leaving her sight unless she sent them out for specific business reasons. Regardless, they were alone now and that's all that mattered.

"Sure thing babe~" He said before reaching out and pulling her by the waist, joining her in under the shower as water cascaded down both their bodies. Emerald turned and looked up at him, giving a genuine smile that he returned before leaning in and nestling her face into his chest. Not even carding about the water, simply enjoying how tight his hugs were.

"Wash my hair please?" She asked, to which he nodded. Placing a kiss to his toned pecs, she separated and bent down to pick up her shampoo bottle. It was completely stupid that every student had to bring their own hygiene supplies, but at least Cinder would share. Meanwhile, Mercury used every trace of his willpower to not do anything to her while she was bent over, it would only make her more angry that he just had to be himself while she tried to enjoy the shower. But that didn't keep him from looking at her plump ass and curvy hips.

"Like what you see?" She asked in her annoyed tone, the voice she had when not really angry, but just wanted to make it clear she wanted no nonsense. But she did give her hips a little jiggle just for him.

"I do..." He said, while she stood back up and faced him, looking into his eyes. He brought a hand to her face and caressed her cheek lovingly.

"But I like seeing this a lot more~" He said, looking deep into her red eyes, causing her face to redden just as much. She hated it when he got her flustered, if he wasn't making her ticked off, he was a massive flirt who just had to make her embarrassed. Looking away, she just handed him the shampoo bottle and turned around. With a chuckle, he poured some into his palm as he placed it back down, and went to work running his soapy hands through her green locks. He found it a bit strange at first, as he's never seen anybody with naturally green hair, but he's learned to love the woman to whom it belongs.

They were silent and calm, Emerald just smiling and loving the feel of his fingers massaging her scalp while he got her cleaned. He wasn't too shabby on his end either, not receiving much but still happy to make his lover feel good. He loved the work he put into it, how it was all him and only him making the effort to make her feel so relaxed at the moment.

Once her hair was all soapy and cleaned, he placed her back under the water and helped clean off the suds. The mixed feeling of warm water with her boyfriend's magical fingers was too much for her, as she was getting a bit too relaxed and ended up leaning back against him for support, barely able to stand. It caught him by surprise, catching her before she could've slipped, having to wrap his arms around her again and help her stand.

"Don't sleep on me now~" He teased, as she began to gain her senses and stand.

"Sorry, I just forgot how good your hands cou-" She quickly stopped as she stood with her back against his chest, feeling something. something _poking _her.

"Really Merc? Couldn't even finish cleaning my hair before you got hard?" She asked in a more teasing tone to match his, as she felt his erection pressed against her ass. He only chuckled before the hands on her hips slowly traveled up to her breasts, cupping them and lightly squeezing them.

"Yeah, about that... I figured we oughta celebrate out victory somehow after beating those kids. And since we can't really go out and do much... The sooner the better, right?" He asked, hoping his wording was enough. Though the circumstances should've been enough, they've been over this already. They can't go out, and they both were already naked and alone. It made sense to him.

It took a moment for Emerald to fully register what he just said, and all she did was laugh. It was cute how he can make sense in a stupid way, but she loved him for it. Turning around, she just looked at him with a smile, he almost looked hurt when she began to laugh. But he was reassured when she nestled her face back into his chest, before giving it a kiss.

"Sure, we've never done it in the shower, have we?" She asked, pulling back and reaching for his cock, wrapping her delicate fingers around his shaft and slowly pumping it to full mast. This brought pleased grin from him as he realized they were going to fuck after all.

"First time for anything~" He whispered as he used his own hand to go between her legs, rubbing her pussy firmly. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt his fingers glide along her wet folds, which were most likely from her own arousal and not the shower.

The two horny teens kept at pleasuring each other with their hands for the time being, fighting over control and to see who was truly wrapped around the other's finger. Emerald used both her hands to jerk him off quick as she stepped closer to him, occasionally using one hand to cradle and play with his sack. Mercury on his end used all his tactics to make her cum faster, pumping in two fingers into her tight pussy while his thumb played with her clit. All with the same hand, he felt proud.

Emerald felt herself trying her best to half focus on jerking him while her other half focused on avoiding an orgasm. She tended to lose dominance to him more often, but she never went down without a fight. However, he had the advantage since he could just finger her with one hand, while his other hand played with her breasts, which was one of her sensitive spots. She couldn't even swat his hand away as he continued to squeeze each mound, while alternating to pinching her nipples just the right way she liked.

It was getting too much, and they both knew it. Emerald was quivering in place from his hand, apparently his magic fingers were useful for more than washing her hair. Her hands were only getting slower around his cock, feeling too overwhelmed by the heavy amount of pleasure. Once he leaned in to suck on one of her nipples however, she felt herself about to burst. With a loud cry that echoed throughout the locker room, Emerald came around Mercury's fingers, releasing a lot of her own fluids that came with her amazing orgasm. Panting, she found herself yet again leaning on him for support. She wasn't tired, but feeling a bit weak.

He held close the whole time, but was slow and subtle when he began turning her in place. Before she could ask why, he already pushed her against the shower wall, making sure to move away from the nozzles as he began to raise her legs. Rolling her eyes, Emerald got the hint as she lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, he made sure she was pressed hard against the wall to keep her from falling. Though she already had her arms clinging around his neck as she pressed their foreheads together.

"You jerk." She muttered with a pout, clearly upset that he had gained control.

"How would you even dominate me? You can't ride me in the shower, the water would basically waterboard me." He said, knowing it was a valid point. And usually when he had one she would just get sassy.

"That kinda torture is less than you deserve." She quipped, his point exactly. if this were the past, they would've had an argument leading up to rough hate sex, but over the time of being romantic with each other, Mercury just... Laughed. He laughed and brought her in for a kiss, smiling as they locked lips like they just weren't seconds away from fucking.

"I love you." He whispered as he brought his lips to her ears, he heard her say the same and they were off. He brought his hands to her waist and kept her close and still, before reeling his own hips back and teasing her entrance with his tip. She shivered, and moaned, but nodded in approval. Something he still waited for despite how many timed they've made love.

Once he felt himself slowly penetrate her, Mercury began to pace himself in and out at a moderate speed. Remaining reasonable just so they both could get used to the feeling. Her moans got louder and longer with each thrust, and it only encouraged him to speed the tempo. The cycle of motivation and effort went on smoothly for the young lovers as they rutted in the showers, Mercury pounded away with gusto as he nuzzled his face into her neck, no doubt leaving many kisses and lick to her skin.

This brought Emerald's moans to get higher and higher as she felt herself almost at the edge, she could probably finish now if she played with her clit, but this moment needed to be savoured. Bringing a hand to the back of his head, she ran her own fingers through his silver and wet locks, guiding him to kiss down her chest.

"Suck them... P-please." She groaned out as he was back at her breast again, smiling, he complied.

"As you wish~" He said before wrapping his mouth around one of her pink nipples again, flicking and swirling his tongue around the hardened nub. Luckily, this was just what she needed to be pushed over the edge. With her moans and cries only getting breathier and higher pitched, Mercury knew she was close, and he wasn't far off either. He cock throbbed and twitched inside her, as he thrusted himself wildly into her tight pussy that only felt tighter once she came.

With one loud cry, she gasped as her body rattled with euphoric bliss. Her legs and arms tightened around him, squeezing him close as her pussy squeezed his cock even closer with her orgasm. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, Emerald only felt better once he came too. Mercury's thrusts had gotten faster and out of rhythm as he desperately fucked her trying to reach his own climax. Once he did, he instantly stopped his movements once he unloaded his hot cum deep into her snatch, filling up her womb with all his essence.

Feeling her body warm up within only made her ride off her orgasmic high that much better, as she just found herself only able to hug him tight and rest against his body. For a while, they just held each other close and enjoyed the moment, occasionally kissing each other for a minuted and then returning to cuddles. At some point, Mercury turned off the water and left to get them towels once she regained function in her legs.

Speaking of, she could still feel his white ooze dripping and leaking down her smooth thighs out of her freshly fucked hole. Sighing, she was just glad that Cinder made her take the pill in case she were ever taken advantage of from a kidnapper, but she went everywhere with her caring boyfriend anyway, she was protected by a loved one for once, and it felt nice.

Regardless, it still didn't change the fact that she'd have to clean herself. Mercury was taking too long and she didn't want this stuff drying on her skin. Reaching down to scoop as much as she could, she collected it and sighed, before wrapping her mouth around her fingers. She remember she used to always do this for him, but recently his diet didn't contain as many fruits since moving to Beacon and eating their horrid cafeteria food. Plus, creampies were just better in terms of feel and not having to remember to pull out.

As she continued to reluctantly clean herself of Mercury's cum, she heard a throat being cleared as she looked up in surprised, hoping she wasn't caught. But all she saw was Mercury standing at the entrance of the shower, looking at her with a towel in each hand. Though once was unfolded and looks used, which was no mystery since he was already in his pants and his hair was dried.

"Enjoying your treat there!?" He said, grinning smugly.

"Mercury! How long have you been there?" She asked, blushing as she was both angry and embarrassed at being caught by him.

"Long enough to wait for you eat my cum." He said matter of factly while walking over to her and handing out the clean and folded towel.

"You dick..." She grunted before begrudgingly grabbing the towel out of his hands. He just snickered and went back out to redressing himself. Emerald dried herself off and went back to her transfer student locker. There she saw Mercury sitting on the bench and tying his shoes, he noticed her footsteps and looked up to see his naked girlfriend approaching him. He catcalled, she flipped him off.

"C'mon, don't be like that~ I know you enjoyed yourself." He said as he watched her open her locker and grab her student uniform.

"I did, until I had to resort to eating your cum. Which no longer taste good might I add." She said in a condescending tone as she began to redress.

"No fair, you always taste good when I do it." He lamented, though he realized he shouldn't have said that out loud.

"Really? Well when we get back you're gonna go down on me and return the favour, alright?" She demanded more than asked, but he didn't have any issues. He just figured the magical moment was over and stayed in the shower, but round two couldn't be that bad. Hopefully Cinder was out, then they'd be able to pull and all nighter. His favourites.


End file.
